The Travels of Sir Luffy!
by pervertmonster
Summary: A knight travels across the land, helping those in need, in his quest to become the King of Everything! Another Super!Luffy story! Takes place in a land different from the One Piece world. Just a story focusing on a traveling Luffy, helping those in need.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Here's a new story from me! **

**This is a side project to my "A Different Take"! It doesn't take place in the same world, though.  
**

**Not much to say, as I haven't written much for this! Hope you enjoy!**

**The characters featured in this story are still tied together though. Luffy still knows Ace and Shanks, Zoro knows Kuina, Nami's town is threatened by Arlong, and etc.**

**I do not own One Piece as that belongs to Toei and Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

Shell Town was a peaceful town, named after the many shells that had been found in the area. The sea had long since dried up though, so it was now just a peaceful town surrounded by forest.

It was just a nice pleasant day for the community. Even if their King was a bit cruel, evil, and unforgiving...

"No! Please, forgive us!"

Ririka cried as she tried to make her daughter, Rika, bow to the local King's son, Helmeppo.

They had accidentally stepped into his path as he strutted across town with his guards and pet wolf.

"Hiehiehiehie...! You think that will absolve you of your sin?! Wolfie! Eat these pests!"

The wolf gladly listened to his master's order. He approached the two helpless women.

Bystanders just watched from their kneeling positions. They all knew they couldn't do anything..!

"Hey! What's going on here?! Oh! Food!"

A dark shape pounced on the wolf, the canine whining in fear.

A metallic smack, and it quieted.

"W-W-What?! Who are you?!"

The figure looked up from his kill.

"Huh? Who am I?"

He stood up. He wore dark armor with a closed visor. His red cape billowed behind him in the wind. The man wasn't very tall, being a bit shorter than Ririka.

Helmeppo could feel the man staring at him through his metal visor. It sent chills up his spine.

"I'm Luffy! I'm going to be the King someday!"

"T-T-The King?! Do you intend on killing my father?!" He screamed a bit louder. Fear and outrage coursed through his body.

Luffy laughed at him. He still held the carcass of the wolf in one hand.

"Shishishishi! Who's your father? I don't want to kill anybody!"

Nobody believed him as he held the wolf's dead body in his hand.

"I want to be the King of Everything! Bah, it doesn't matter if I tell you..." He waved the blonde haired kid off.

"Now, I just need to start a fire and cook this guy!" His voice sounded happy. He looked around a bit and walked into the forest.

"Y-Y-You fiend! I'm going to tell my father on you!" Helmeppo ran away, his guards following.

Rika stared after the man who had walked into the forest. He had just saved their lives...

She ran after him, her mother tried to stop her, but the girl was too fast.

* * *

Luffy sat down on a stump, still wearing his armor as he roasted the wolf above the pit he had just made.

"Alright! Meat! Meat! Meat! I love it!" He danced in his seat a little, not noticing the little girl sneaking up on him.

"Hey, mister-?"

"Ah! What the hell?!" He shouted as he got up, arm cocked back.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Mr. Luffy! I didn't mean to scare you!" Rika shouted as she held her arms out, trying to pacify the armored man.

"Huh? A little girl? What do you want, young lady?" He asked as he took his seat again.

"I'm not giving you any wolf."

"Um, I don't want any." She said as she sat on the ground next to him.

Silence passed between the two for a moment. Luffy turned his wolf over.

"Thank you..." Luffy turned to look at the little girl.

"...For saving us, I mean..." She looked down.

"Shishishishi! No problem! That's what we knights are for!" He claimed as he looked back at his dinner.

"Knights?" The little girl questioned the man in armor.

"Yeah! Though, I'm not really apart of any kingdom or anything. I'm a hero!" He claimed, flexing one of his arms in the air, holding his bicep with his other gauntlet.

"...A...hero?" The little girl was a bit awed by the knight.

"Yeah! And the best part is, I can go around saving people! Isn't that cool?" He enthused.

"Oh! My meat's done! Alright! Meal time!" He shouted and lifted his visor.

"The girl peaked at his face. The man inside looked younger than she had thought him to be. He had black hair and a scar underneath his left eye.

A straw hat could be seen underneath the visor, smashed against the sides of the helmet.

"Why do you wear a straw hat, Mr. Luffy?" She asked.

"Hm?" His voice was a bit muffled by his food, "Oh! That's from one of my bestest friends! His name is Shanks! He's a pirate!" He chewed a bit before speaking again.

"I was born somewhere far away! There were many jungles and such, but my gramps brought me here! I met Shanks on the way!" He laughed a little, "My gramps doesn't like Shanks that much! He's a marine!"

"Anyway, Shanks gave me this hat in a sign of friendship!" Luffy reached into his helmet and pulled the straw hat out.

"I'm supposed to give Shanks this hat when I become much stronger!" He grinned at the girl.

"That's why I want to be the King!"

The girl stared at the man. He seemed so determined, so willful in his declaration...

"That's so cool, Mr. Luffy!" She exclaimed.

"Shishishi! I know! Right now, I'm on a journey to travel all around the land!"

"There he is, Daddy! There's the man that disgraced me!"

Luffy and Rika turned to see a massive man surrounded by many guards. He was the local lord of the land, Morgan.

"You shitty son!" He smacked his child with the axe he had for a right arm, "How dare you shame me by losing to such a punk-ass kid!"

Helmeppo held his head as he fell to the ground, bleeding. Tears spilled from his eyes.

"And you!" He pointed at Luffy, "I command you to die! Right here!"

"Sorry!" Luffy said as he got up. Rika looked back at the wolf remains in surprise.

He had eaten it all in a matter of seconds!

"I don't intend on dying anytime soon, idiot!"

Morgan looked furious.

"Guards! Cut that man into pieces!" His guards charged the knight, swords and weapons at the ready.

"Mr. Luffy! Please, run!" Rika pulled at Luffy's waist, but he stepped forward.

"Don't worry, little lady!" He pulled his visor down and stared at the approaching men.

"I won't die that easily!" His armored arm stretched backwards, freaking everyone out.

"What are-?!"

"Rubber Sword!"

He swung his arm and struck many of the soldiers. They all went flying through the air.

"You! You're a Demon, aren't you?!" Morgan shouted, fear written across his face.

"Nay! I'm a knight of justice!" He shouted back, his voice seemed gleeful.

"And you, sir! Are charged with attacking an ally of justice! I will cut you down!" He charged towards Morgan, one of his gauntlets was held back in the air.

"Fool! I am King Morgan! I won't die to some punk-!"

He swung his axe arm at the man, but Luffy dodged to the side as the axe flew by his face.

"Rubber...!"

His arm shot forward at frightening speed.

"...Spear!"

Luffy's fist crashed into Morgan's stomach, sending the man skidding away.

Rika looked in amazement as she saw the Tyrannical King fall to his knees.

"And this is your punishment!" Luffy finished as he stared at the fallen man.

* * *

Rika approached Luffy, who had pulled out a weird looking Den Den Mushi.

"Hey, gramps! I got someone you need to take away!" Luffy shouted into the snail phone.

The person on the other end seemed really angry as the snail shouted back.

"Jeez, gramps! Not so loud! His name is Morgan! He's a King!"

The voice on the other end seemed angrier.

"No, gramps! He was evil! He attacked me first this time, I swear!"

The man on the other end calmed down. It spoke a few more lines before the sound of hanging up could be heard.

"Gah...gramps. You have so much faith in me..." Luffy seemed a little crestfallen.

"Oh, Rika! Expect this really big man in a jacket coming by!" Luffy stretched his arms wide, trying to describe how big this man was going to be.

"Um, Mr. Luffy? What's going to happen?"

"My gramps is going to come by here soon! He'll take this guy away and put another King in charge of the area!"

Rika looked a little shocked.

"Your gramps has that kind of authority?!"

"Yeah! He's pretty high up in the World Government, so he can arrest even people like this guy!" He kicked Morgan a little. The man didn't stir.

"Mr. Luffy..." Rika didn't know what to say.

"Hm, it looks like there's no real big disturbances here, so I'm going to leave now!" His visor turned in her direction.

"See you!" He waved and started walking away.

"Mr. Luffy!" Luffy turned to see Rika with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you...thank you so much!"

"Hey, no reason to cry! I was just doing what I was supposed to be doing!" He walked back and put his hands on her shoulders.

"You don't understand!" She wiped her face with one hand.

"Living under this man...! It was unbearable! The taxes...! The slavery...!" She sniffed loudly.

"Thank you...! Thank you so much...!" She hugged the knight.

Luffy looked a little shocked, but gave the girl a few pats on the back.

"Well, gramps will be coming by real soon to help you all out! Don't worry, little lady, things will get better."

She let go of him and he stood back up.

"Remember! There are always people out there, willing to help you!" He started walking away again.

"If something like this happens again, just be sure to go to Foosha Village! It's only a few miles to the West! On the coast! They'll help you out!"

Rika stared at the form of the knight as he disappeared in the trees.

The man had saved her village! Despite how normal it looked, Morgan was a true tyrant!

"Thank you!" She shouted once more into the wind.

She prayed that he would eventually realize his dream. That he would travel across the world, and meet with his friend, once again!

* * *

True to Luffy's word, a large man did arrive inside Shell Town.

"That stupid brat! Giving me so much work..." He had installed a new, fair King that he was friends with. He knew he was just and good, so this village would suffer no more.

A girl ran up to him, stopping his walk.

"Good sir! Would you happen to be Luffy's grandfather?" The little girl asked.

"Huh? Luffy! Where is that brat!" The man raged as he looked around, searching for his grandson.

"Don't call him that!" Garp felt the girl kick his shin.

"I can call that brat whatever I want! Being such a troublemaker...!" He growled, though not at the girl.

"What did he ever do?! He's a Knight! A hero!"

"He's anything but a hero!" Garp yelled at her.

"He's wanted by the World Government for hitting one of the World Nobles! Do you understand?!"

The girl's eyes widened in realization.

"He's wanted! He's a criminal!"

'Knight my ass...' Garp thought as he walked away from the little girl.

"Luffy! You'll pay for giving me more work to do!" He shouted into the heavens.

* * *

**Don't expect any large chapters here. This is only a short-story kind of thing. I'll also post another idea I have.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Here's another chapter for you all!**

**lol I just noticed that I have a habit of introducing Robin too early. I just can't help myself!**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy the chapter! Oh, by the way, the world that this takes place in sorta looks like Pangea. **

**Just use your imaginations or something, I dunno. **

**I do not own One Piece as that belongs to Toei and Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

"Hm...North is where it gets colder...isn't it?"

Luffy stood in a frozen wasteland. Ice surrounded him as he tried to find shelter.

He thought his armor would lend him some support against the frigid winds, but it had betrayed him.

"Gah! It's so cold!" He complained as he tried to rub his shoulders, his gauntlets scraping against his armor.

After walking for another hour, he collapsed.

He was done. This was it.

Luffy slowly closed his eyes, not noticing the woman on the reindeer approach his fallen form.

* * *

Noises disturbed him in his sleep. They were filled with merriment, and one of them giggled.

Warmth licked at his face as he opened his eyes.

He was in some sort of wooden cabin. He could hear the wind lashing at the boards and the screech of the wind through the door.

A fire was lit across from the bed he was laying down in. His armor had been taken off and he was stripped down to his underclothes.

This was the first time in a while that he had actually seen his shirt. Luckily, being made of rubber made him not smell like a regular human. He had no need to take baths regularly.

His pants were a bit breezy though. He liked his greaves better.

The room he was in was a little cozy though. The floor had a rug made of stitched up furs, and the walls held more furs against them. They helped keep the heat in, and the wind out. The top had a weird little hole in it and smoke drifted out. He didn't know why the snow take this chance to drown them in its white softness that burned when you stayed in it for too long.

A little reindeer and a black haired lady sat near the fireplace. They were the source of the laughter.

The reindeer wore a hat with a white cross on it. He wore little brown pants too. He was pretty small, and walked on two legs.

The black haired lady wore a fur coat. It seemed she had made the furs that surrounded the room. Maybe this was their home?

The reindeer noticed him getting up.

"Ah! Robin! He's awake!" He tried to hide himself behind the woman, but did so the wrong way.

"So, our mysterious knight is now awake?" Her voice seemed calm, even as she looked him over.

"Um...where is my hat?" Luffy asked, not even bothering to ask anything unimportant.

"Your hat is over by the door, on the rack." She pointed over towards the door, and true to her word, his hat hung from a hook on the wall.

"Alright! My hat!" He grabbed the straw hat and placed it on his head.

"So," He turned towards the two, "thanks for saving my life! I owe you one, I guess."

"Don't mention it, Knight-san." The woman smiled at him, "Just make sure you don't tell anyone about us being here."

"Alright! I won't tell anyone you live here or anything!" Luffy gave them a thumbs up before opening the door.

Harsh, cold winds greeted his lightly-protected body, making him shiver violently.

Luffy closed the door.

"Um, can I stay here for a bit? I don't think the snow wants to play with me anymore."

The woman giggled while the reindeer kept staring at him.

"You may stay, though we don't have much food at the moment."

Luffy groaned and sat down next to the two.

"Really? That sucks." He made a disappointed face.

"Um, excuse me?" The reindeer looked up at him.

"Oh?! A reindeer that can talk?!"

The reindeer looked angrily at him.

"I'm a rein-! Wait! You could tell?" He asked Luffy.

"Yeah! What do you think I am, stupid?" Luffy grinned at the little guy.

"Well, you were walking in negative degree weather in metal armor..."

Luffy looked a little caught and the woman giggled again.

"Oh...that..." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I was just running from my gramps...he gets pretty violent sometimes..."

"Your "gramps"?" The woman asked.

"Yeah! He's really mean and scary! His name is- Oh! I never introduced myself!"

Luffy got up and bowed towards the two.

"My name is Luffy!" He looked back up at them.

"Who the hell are you two?" He asked with a grin.

"I don't think that's the appropriate way of greeting someone." Regardless, the woman still smiled.

"My name is Robin. My friend here is Chopper." She motioned towards the little reindeer.

"H-Hi." Chopper waved meekly at the energetic young man.

"Yo!" Luffy waved back and sat down.

"So, who is your grandfather?" Robin asked again.

"Oh! He's Monkey D. Garp!" Luffy didn't notice the shocked looks on his new friends' faces.

"He's a Marine! I don't really know if he managed to follow me here, but I'm sure glad you guys found me!" He smiled widely.

"I thought I was going to die!"

Robin didn't look very happy anymore. She looked worriedly at Chopper, who returned the same expression.

"Don't worry about that, Knight-san." Robin didn't bother smiling anymore.

"Do you think your grandfather will find this place?" She sounded like she was going to start running with Chopper.

"Nah! I think we're safe for now! He's as good as me when it comes to directions!"

* * *

In a distant location, Garp sneezed.

He was chasing that damn brat, when suddenly he had headed North!

"Damn it..." He muttered before sneezing again.

He was going to beat some sense into that little shit!

* * *

Luffy shuddered, as he felt like he was going to be in a world of pain very soon.

"Are you okay, Luffy?" Chopper asked him. He didn't look too healthy when he had moved like that.

"Y-Yeah. Just got a bad feeling."

Luffy looked at his arms suddenly.

"Oh yeah! Where's my armor? It'd be a bother trying to find more!"

Robin smiled weakly at the man.

"Your armor is in that basket over there, near the foot of the bed."

Luffy looked to see that there was a basket at the foot of the bed. He got up, walked over to it, and opened it up.

"Oh! You did something to it?!" He exclaimed as he took out the black metal armor.

"Yes. Since this is a very cold land, I thought it would be good if I sewed in some furs to help insulate the armor. You can take the extra padding out if you need to." She looked down as she remembered thinking that it would be a kind gesture.

Sadly, this man might bring them more trouble than he was worth.

"You did that?!" He put the armor on and noticed it was much warmer than before.

He felt like he could run out and play in the snow for hours, and still not get cold!

"That's...that's really kind of you..." Luffy muttered as he realized he owed these two a lot.

"Really, don't mention it, Knight-san."

"By the way, how did you survive that long out there?" Chopper had crept up to his leg and asked him with a curious expression.

"What do you mean? I just walked, collapsed, and you kind people found me." Luffy replied, still in awe of the new additions on his armor.

"You were out there for a very long time, much longer than possible, given that you wore armor out there."

"Oh! I'm a "demon"!"

The two flinched.

"A demon?" The reindeer asked again.

"Yeah! I was born with a strange body! See?"

Luffy stretched his arm out, his armor following his arm. The other two gasped in shock.

"Somehow, anything that I wear is also affected by my body! Cool, isn't it?"

"Knight-san..." Robin looked again at Chopper.

The reindeer had a shocked face, but he nodded at Robin.

"...we have something to confess as well." She finished as Luffy looked at her.

"What? What is it?"

"Well..."

Robin crossed her arms, and more arms sprouted from her body. Chopper turned into his Walking Point.

"We're demons as well."

* * *

Garp had decided to go back. He arrived at a nearby marine outpost. The sea was pretty frozen, so he didn't think that he would be able to leave so soon.

"Vice Admiral Garp." He heard someone address him. The voice annoyed him.

"What? What is it? Can't you see I'm busy being angry here?!" He bellowed at the man.

The man wore a strange metal mask. He also had a cloak on and Garp thought he looked a little like a panda.

"W-Well, I was just wondering if you would assist us in the search for two wanted demons. Their names are-"

"I'm already having enough trouble with one demon! I don't need to be bothered by more people, giving me more work!" He shouted at the man and he watched as the panda-man fled the area.

Garp huffed. How dare that guy try to give him more things to do!

All he wanted to do was eat and sleep! Why did so many people need his help!

* * *

"Oh! That's so cool!"

The two demons could see Luffy's eyes shine through his visor.

"I didn't know that you two were demons! That's so nice! For a while, I thought I was the only one left or something!"

"Well, we're being hunted, is the problem." Chopper said sadly as he transformed back into his small Brain Point.

"Hunted? By who?"

Robin had a frown on her face as she stared at his visor.

"The Marines."

"Oh..." Luffy mumbled as he knew that he might have brought trouble upon the two.

"...Um, is there anything I could do to help?" He asked them, his voice sounded a bit hopeful.

"I'm sorry, Knight-san. I'm not sure you could be of much help." Robin stated blankly.

Chopper looked a little surprised at her, but he knew why she had sounded so cold.

The man was pretty useless. He had gotten lost in the snow, and had cost them some valuable materials.

Chopper got a little sad. The man seemed nice, but he had unintentionally hurt them.

"W-Well...I'm a hero!"

They looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"A hero?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah! I help people in need! Are you sure there isn't anything I could do? I'm kinda strong!" He pumped his arm up, the other one held onto his bicep.

Chopper looked back to Robin to see her contemplating this new development.

He had survived for a long time out there in the cold. Maybe he really was strong?

Robin sighed, something she hadn't done much of before.

"I suppose you can stay for a while, Knight-san."

"Alright!" Luffy threw his arms into the air.

"...but you'll have to stay on the floor."

Luffy looked down at the fur covered floor.

"No worries! It's better than what I'm used to anyway!"

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Luffy had joined Chopper and Robin. They moved around a lot, and it turned out that Chopper was able to move the entire hut by himself! It even had a little cart on if for him to do so!

Luffy found this out when he had to push the cart during his stay. Luckily, he was strong enough to push them much farther than Chopper was able to.

During hunting, Luffy had once again, shown that he could do more than they thought he could. He was faster than he seemed, and could hunt bigger game.

There were really big snow monsters that they could never catch, but Luffy had beaten them down and they now had provisions to last them for weeks! Maybe even months!

The two also warmed up a bit to the knight. His happiness was infectious and the two felt happier than they had for a long time.

They had forgotten all about how they had been dismayed about his arrival. It seemed like a miracle now that he had been delivered to them.

Unfortunately, they had been found by the worst person to face in this winter wonderland.

* * *

"Oh my, it seems I found you all first."

The man was laying down on the snow. He only wore a little jacket and a long sleeve shirt. His pants went down to his ankles and he wore dress shoes.

His black hair was curly, and a sleeping mask rested on his forehead.

Robin gasped in fear as soon as she saw him. Chopper knew that whoever Robin didn't like, was an enemy.

Luffy stopped pushing the cart, finally noticing the weird man.

"Oh! It's you!"

The man looked closer at the cabin and saw the black armor.

"Luffy?! What are you doing here?!" He seemed alarmed, as if Luffy had suddenly changed everything.

"Aokoji!" Robin shouted from the cabin. She had seen him through the window and prepared to get Chopper and Luffy away from the menace.

"Oh my..." Aokoji sighed as he now calculated Luffy into his plans.

All of them would fail as long as that man was here. It looks like they would escape yet again.

"Hey, Robin! Chopper! Don't worry about that guy! He's too lazy to even chase after us!" Luffy shouted into the cabin.

Chopper and Robin looked at the black knight as he stared up at Aokoji.

"Isn't that right, Aokoji?"

"Jeez, of all the people to be here, it had to be you..."

"Hey, Luffy! Are you sure he won't attack us?!" Chopper yelled outside.

"Yeah! Don't worry about him! If he even tried something, I would stop him!"

Robin looked a bit worried. She knew what Aokoji was capable of! He could freeze them all in a second! Just like he had done to Saul!

"Luffy...shouldn't you be chained to your grandfather or something?"

"I chewed through those chains! You won't take me back again!"

Sweat rolled down the other two demon's faces.

Was Luffy sure that Aokoji wouldn't take them in?

* * *

"Chopper! Take the cart and head further North!"

Chopper knew that was code for, "run the hell in any other direction but North".

"B-But what about-?!"

"Don't worry about me!" Luffy turned and lifted his visor.

They could see the determination in his eyes. He grinned at them.

"It's time I repay you for your kindness. Go on now." He waved at them to move away. He jumped forward, landing a few meters away from Aokoji.

Chopper jumped out the window and switched to his Horn Point.

Chopper and Robin looked at Luffy one last time before they departed.

* * *

"So, you're letting them get away...that's kind of you, Luffy." Aokoji said as he got up.

"I'm a knight. Being a hero is just a normal day for me." Luffy stated as he positioned himself in his fighting stance.

Aokoji snickered.

"Weird, that's so unlike the old you."

"That doesn't matter. The past is the past for a reason."

Half of Aokoji's body turned to ice.

"Well, let's see how much stronger you've gotten, Luffy!"

Luffy charged forward, his black gauntles flying towards Aokoji.

"Rubber Cannon!"

His hands hit Aokoji at the same time, attempting to launch him into the distance.

Aokoji's body turned to ice, revealing that it was an ice clone.

Luffy raised his arm just in time to block Aokoji's saber of ice.

"Rubber...!" Luffy twisted his other arm and turned towards the Admiral.

"...Lance!" His fist drilled into the ice clone Aokoji had replaced himself with.

Spears of ice rained down on Luffy, but he bit into his thumb and blew as hard as he could.

The air went into his bones, making him gain mass and the spears reflected harmlessly off of his hardened body.

He sent all of the air into one hand, making his hand and gauntlet to grow to an unbelievable size.

"Rubber...!" He lifted the massive hand into the air.

"...Sword!" Luffy swung it into the ground.

The snow scattered about in the air and the ground cracked beneath them, making huge fissures in the earth that the snow seeped into.

Aokoji frowned, noting that Luffy had returned his fist to normal sized and had planted his other fist against the ground.

His legs made weird movements, like they were pumping something up into his body.

Steam erupted from the spaces in his armor. The ice around Luffy melted from the heat he exuded.

"Sorry, Aokoji! But I'm going to be serious from here on out!" The rubberman shouted at the iceman.

His fist couldn't be seen as it smashed into Aokoji, sending him flying further into distant white sky.

* * *

Chopper continued running as fast as his legs could carry him, but it was a huge struggle to move even one foot!

Memories of spending time with Luffy were shooting through his mind! How could he just leave a friend out there with the enemy?!

"Chopper..." He heard Robin from the window.

"Robin! Do you understand what I feel! About leaving him behind!" He shouted. The reindeer sounded close to tears.

"...Yes. Yes I do Chopper..." Robin held her arms as she also suffered from the memories the rubberman had marked them with.

"Then would you understand what I'm about to do?!"

Robin stared at her friend. She knew that going back could lead to their deaths.

Or even worse than that.

But the man had saved them, knowing that the same fate was in store for him if he fell.

"...I would understand, Chopper."

The house turned around and headed back where Luffy was fighting Aokoji.

They wouldn't just leave him there! He was their important friend!

* * *

Aokoji formed many spears and had them fly at Luffy as he moved back away from the armored monster.

"Rubber Assault!" Luffy launched himself towards Aokoji, twisting in the air.

"Rubber...!" Some of the spears stabbed into his armor, but he did his best to ignore their stinging bite.

The leather pads within his armor helped deflect many fatal wounds he would have sustained.

"...Barrage!"

Luffy forced his fists forward at an insane speed. They moved faster than the eye could follow them.

Aokoji had used Kenbunshoku to avoid most of the blows, but he knew Luffy was using the same thing to track his movements.

The fists hit his real body, causing major damage. This fight couldn't go on for much longer!

He landed on the ground and brought one palm to the ground.

"Ice Age!"

He used his powers to freeze the very air itself. He saw Luffy get consumed by the wave of ice.

The sound of air blowing into an rubber object could be heard.

"Rubber...!"

A giant armored fist shot through the ice, surprising Aokoji.

"...Lance!"

The fist rammed into his body at the same speed as the previous attacks.

Drilling into his body, the fist launched him away to land in a heap.

Aokoji felt himself slowly lose consciousness.

He should have been serious from the beginning...now he was paying for it...

The last thought he had before his world went black, was that Garp was going to be pissed.

* * *

Chopper and Robin arrived at the scene of the battle. Massive ice spires and craters in the ground were placed all around, causing fear to shoot through their bodies.

They called for their lost friend, but they were unable to find him. They did, however, find the unconscious form of Aokoji.

Knowing that their friend was out there, they searched for him. They wouldn't stop until they found the man that had saved them!

* * *

Luffy walked once again through the cold.

He held his gauntlets to his upper arms and noticed that he wasn't that cold.

The leather padding really did work! He had to thank Robin when he saw her in the future!

Meeting Chopper and Robin had been a blast! But now, it was time to move on.

He only hoped that they would find peace and that they would find freedom in this cold world.

* * *

**Aokoji may seem a bit weak here, but I think it's because he really doesn't want to fight Luffy. He probably put a time limit or something and it expired...  
**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
